


The Android

by Monstartle (SecretSaver)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Android, Exophilia, F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Robophilia, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/Monstartle
Summary: A romance between a prototype android and a young woman. Natalie is asked by her human friend James to babysit and teach his newest creation how to blend into society. The curious and forward robot begins to win her heart, but will the feelings be mutual?





	The Android

I had almost forgotten that I promised one of my friends that I would test out their new robotically engineered species until I got a call for me to pick it up. I took my take out and turned around while heading over to their apartment complex. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away. 

I rang the doorbell and it was answered by this tall, charcoal grey figure. I could hear my friend, James, greet me from behind him. 

"Hello," said the voice of the grey man. His voice was clear and sounded like a classic London accent. "Welcome." He had blue highlights to his body and his irises glowed faintly. The being vacated the door frame to allow me in. 

I was in awe, so I didn't really reply to the greeter. James came up with a soda in his hand and greeted me once more. "So, this is gonna be your little buddy for a while. Isn't he neat? I'll be checking in every once in awhile, getting surveys from you, and then looking at his progression. 

"Does he have a learning setup?"

"No, but he's been programmed to adapt to interacting with different people, that's what our main concern is. We really don't have the capabilities to handle a complete AI. He's the only prototype, but we don't want robots running around doing crazy stuff."

The android closed and secured the door and then joined the two humans. 

"What kind of things do you want me to do with him?"

"Just kinda general interaction I suppose. Work on his cognitive abilities, especially since he's a lot stronger than the average human. He's got all the bells and whistles and should be able to function like most humans...including intimacy, not that you have to test run that if you don't want to." 

"Gosh, really? He's got a…?" I blushed. "Why in the world?"

James shrugged, "I mean, why not? The world's gonna request something like that anyway, may as well test drive all the functions that we can jam into them." He paused to look at the android, and the figure smiled back at the two. "Anyway, he's already learned a lot, I think."

"What's his name?"

"James calls me Robo." The android blinked. 

"That's his testing name, but if you want to give him an actual one, then be my guest."

I pursed my lips together in thought. "How about Andrew?"

"Andrew? The Android?" James almost laughed. 

"It's better than Robo," I scoffed. 

He raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright."

"What do you think?" I asked the grey-man. 

He simply smiled and said, "I like Andrew. It means manly and I am man-like."

I smiled back at him. "Okay, Andrew. I'm Natalie, you can call me Nat." Turning back to James I asked him if I needed to sign anything before going. 

"No, this is pretty much on the down low, so no paperwork or anything. Lemme know if you have any problems," He escorted us to the door. "Oh here's a little manual on how he works and is powered, pretty basic, I'm sure he can tell you most of it though."

Andrew turned to me, "I must power down for at least ten minutes a day."

"Sounds reasonable," I looked up at the android.

"Good bye, James," said Andrew. 

"Good night."

Walking out on the night street with the Android was interesting. There wasn't a moment without questions. He asked about the dogs and the birds and of the small restaurants we passed on the way there.  
"What's a pawn shop?"

"Can't you look most of these things up on the internet?" I was generally curious as to why he was patient enough for me to answer him when he could literally obtain the answer in milliseconds. 

"I could, but interacting with people is more acceptable and makes me seem less pretentious. Oftentimes live people provide more accepted definitions than the web anyway. It also helps me practice my conversation abilities."

I laughed, "Well, a pawn shop is a store that houses a bunch of junk, in my opinion. The store buys and sells various items."

"Junk...garbage?"

"Yeah kind of. Junk is useless or unnecessary items, garbage can be trash or completely consumed objects that have no more use."

A couple had walked across the street to enter a restaurant in front of us. They were smiling at each other, and I had hardly noticed them until Andrew pointed them out.

"What is that they are doing?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"With their hands." He pointed and I quickly intercepted his arm.

"Pointing can draw attention and is usually considered rude in this culture," I said. We had stopped walking, waiting for the crosswalk light to signal us.

"Oh, sorry." He looked at my hand, which was still on his arm. "They were doing this." He intertwined his fingers with mine. Andrew's polymerized synthetic skin was soft, but his grip was a little uncomfortable. James was right about needing to work on perceiving sensory input and output. 

"You're making a face," The Android said. 

"You're grip is a little tight," And as soon as I said it, he released my hand immediately. 

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"I know." I flexed my hand a little before dropping it to my side. We began walking again. "That was hand holding though, people who love each other will sometimes hold hands. Children and mothers, married couples, non-married couples, sometimes friends even."

"Why do they do it?"

"A physical representation of connection. And sometimes it makes one feel warm and fuzzy."

"Warm and fuzzy?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "It releases endorphins and makes humans feel happy."

"Hand holding releases endorphins?"

"Yeah most of the time. Would you like to try again and record the correct amount of pressure?" I held out my hand.

"Ok," Andrew let me grip his hand first so he could calculate the appropriate pressure. "Do you feel happy holding my hand?"

"It feels nice," I agreed. "But I don't know you well, so it's different from holding a hand of a significant other. How do you feel, Andrew?"

The Android nodded. "I am programmed to analyze the situation and respond as the average human. I've recorded that the couple seemed happy and that you seem neutral. I am not your relation or your significant other, so I react as you do. I suppose I feel artificially neutral."

I nodded. "Well, this is my apartment complex," I introduced him as we walked up to the small shack that controls the arm gates. I flashed the guard my badge and he nodded us through. "I live at the very top which is kinda nice because I don't have to listen to people stomp around above me."

"Does living in apartment tend to be an annoying situation?"

I gave a haughty laugh. "Oh, Andrew, you have no idea."

He gave somewhat of a puzzled look. "That's why I asked you though?"

"Oh, no I meant that...living in apartments can be a pain in the ass, so much so that you can't comprehend it until you have experienced it. Since you're staying with me for a while, I suppose you'll understand soon enough." I took out my keys and unlocked the door. 

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I placed my keys on the side table next to the door and then slid into the kitchen. "You can make yourself at home, go on and explore if you'd like. I'm just gonna heat up this take out and then chow down." 

He took a quick tour of the apartment by himself and then returned to the kitchen. I was just shutting the fridge with a kick as I juggled a drink, my bowl of food, and my phone in my arms. Andrew pulled a seat out for me at the dinner table. 

"Thanks," I smiled at him as I sat down. 

"Anytime," he replied. 

"Where'd you learn such manners already? I don't think James is the type to teach that sort of thing."

"He had me read a book on manners just after he booted me up to test a few functions."

"Is reading from a book slower than just looking up things on the internet?"

"Yeah, but I still need to be able to scan my surroundings. I'll need to be able to read maps and signs. I like reading from books, it makes me feel more human. Do you like to read?"

I nodded. "I always enjoy a good sci-fi." I shoveled some rice into my mouth. 

"I hope one day androids are able to detect taste." Andrew said resting his chin on his hand. 

"That'd be cool," I replied. "Not really a huge use to you if you don't eat in the first place, though." 

"Tasting is part of the human experience." He sighed dreamily. "What does a kiss taste like?"

I chuckled. "It all depends on what the person has eaten recently, or if they're wearing flavored chapstick...or the last time they've brushed their teeth. It's a mixed bag."

"So if I could taste and kissed you, our kiss would taste like fried rice to me?"

I paused in the middle of shoving another shovel of food in my mouth. A bit embarrassed, I chewed pretending to give it a thought. "I guess so. Sometimes you don't even think about it unless the flavor is really loud. I kissed someone right after they had a fruity hard candy once, and it was great, but I don't really remember the flavors of the other kisses I've experienced. Mostly just how good they were at kissing in general."

"There are ways to be bad at kissing?"

"Heh, yeah. I had a boyfriend once who gave very slobbery kisses...not the best experience in the world."

He looked a bit mortified. "I hope I'm not bad at kissing." He traced his lips with his finger tips. 

I shrugged a bit, looking down into my bowl of rice. "It just kinda takes some experimenting, and do what feels comfortable."

"Hm," He paused. 

The silence pricked my curiosity, I looked up at the android. His blue eyes were staring holes into my skin. 

"Would you mind if I kissed you? After you're done eating of course."

I felt my skin prickle with heat. I laughed nervously, "Uh, well...I mean, you may as well learn to while you're with me."

He allowed me to finish my meal and clean up. I went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit, and clean the grease from my face. I stared down into the sink, watching the water pool. The water invited cool air on my face, but I still felt like I was running a fever. "Why am I so nervous?" I asked myself, flicking off the water. Was I really afraid of falling for a robot?  
By the time I made my way into the living room, Andrew had turned on the tv and was sitting on the couch. 

"Ah, welcome back, Nat." He twisted to look at me. 

I came over and sat next to him on the couch, angled to face him. 

"So how can I recognize when it's the proper time to kiss someone?" 

"Well… You could always ask, but some people don't like that and thinks it actually ruins the mood. Humans are a bit complex. I think asking is a safe bet. That being said, people often kiss when the conversation dies down a bit, and they get in real close."

"Like this?" He moved a bit closer. Our legs were touching now and he hunched down a bit, as he was taller than me. 

"Y-yeah," I cleared my throat. "Then you may want to place a hand on their neck/jaw area."

He did as was instructed. "Like this?" Andrew repeated. 

I nodded. "And you just kinda...go in for it. Gently."

The android moved toward her, placing his lips softly upon hers. He left them there for a few seconds before withdrawing. "How was that?"

"It was...alright. That was more of a sweet kiss. This time try parting your lips a little. Here lemme show you." I placed both my hands on the sides of his head and pulled him close. This kiss was much better, his silicone based lips were very soft. He moved to shift the kiss, opening his mouth wider and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I felt his body stiffen a bit with shock. I moved one of my hands to his neck and deepened the kiss a bit, my tongue roamed around his synthetic mouth. He tasted a bit like new plastic. I pulled away and stared up at him. 

He blinked. "Why did you stop?"

I chuckled. "Well, I do need to come up for air."

"Was that one better," he asked eagerly.

"Much better." 

"And your tongue?"

"That's called a French kiss. Don't ask me why. Sorry I just kind of slipped it in there without warning you. Some people bite or lick the other person's bottom lip to ask to be let in, for future reference."

"Ah. And the pressure was ok?"

"Yeah, everything was good." 

"Thank you. For letting me practice, that is."

"Sure, no problem." We both leaned back into the couch and started watching what was running on tv. I relaxed into his side a little and he placed his arm on the couch's top. 

—

Andrew has been living with me for about a week now, and I was getting pretty used to his presence and questions. They were mostly endearing to me, with only the occasional awkward one thrown here and there. It was almost like babysitting my older sister's children. 

I was on my way home from work, well I popped by a friends to pick up a surprise I thought Andrew would enjoy, but I was on my way home now. It was still early enough that the sun was still lighting the way. 

I called Andrew as I left the office I worked at, and when I walked through the door I could smell that he had cooked dinner. Something we were working on was being able to cook meals, especially without being able to taste or smell the product. He was surprisingly good at it. 

The small kitchen table was set, my plate full of food, and drink in my cup. Andrew was just finishing up cleaning the mess from dinner. 

"Hey," I smiled as I rounded the bar into the kitchen. 

Andrew turned a little, drying a dish. "Hey, Nat. How was work?" 

"Oh fine." I couldn't suppress the goofy grin on my face. The small box I held let out a tiny noise. 

"What's that?" Andrew put the dish up, giving me his undivided attention. "What's with the grin?" He smirked. 

"I...have a surprise." I placed the box on the bar counter. The contents of the box made a noise again. "You should open it." 

He eyed me suspiciously as he took hold of the box. Lifting the top, he peered inside. "It's a kitten." His brows arched up in surprise. 

The tiny cat looked at him and mewled. 

He chuckled at it and scritched it's cheek. The kitten immediately started purring. 

"What's the occasion?" Andrew asked. 

"One of my friend's adopted a cat who ended up having kittens. She's been adopting the babies out and said I could have one of them. I figured that she'd be a valuable teaching asset for you. Of course, I wanted her as a pet too. Isn't she cute?" 

"Very," Andrew smiled while looking at her. He was now playing with the kitten who found his finger suddenly very interesting. "What's her name?" 

"You should name her," I insisted. 

"How about Pepper?" 

"I like it," I nuzzled her fur with my fingers. "Would you mind setting up her food and water dish? I'm starving." I slipped over to the table, practically drooling over the meal set before me. 

"Of course," Andrew said, scooping up the kitten in his hand and setting her on the floor. 

Pepper quickly found interest in shadows and and dust bunnies that lurked in the corners. She quietly made use of her time. 

"The food is delicious," I complimented. "Thank you so much for cooking."

"It was my pleasure," Andrew said while setting down a couple of bowls for the kitten. 

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for her. Get her toys and a cat tree…" I was quite excited to spoil the fur baby. 

"What kind of toys do cats like?" 

"Anything small and fluffy, feathers, shiny, crinkly toys. I wonder if she'll like catnip." I got up to clean off my dishes from dinner. 

"What's catnip?" 

"It's a plant in the mint family. Sometimes it makes cats react funny. Not all cats do though." 

"Is there a human-nip?" 

I giggled. "No, not really." 

We sat down at the couch after setting up Pepper's litter box. I had been showing Andrew the classics in terms of movies. The kind that are ingrained in our culture, and thankfully cable TV had showed a lot of them.  
The only downside to cable was that it often showed ads during the movie. And one particularly racy ad had just showed itself. It was advertising perfume for women. Andrew inquired about it, as it had made me blush. 

"Oh, it's just a marketing technique...they want to show that their product will make you seem appealing to the opposite sex." 

"But aren't there other factors when it comes to that?" 

"Yeah but apparently marketing like this boosts their sales somehow. Honestly, I just pick what smells good to me." I shrugged. 

"Well, I don't have smell receptors, but I imagine you smell lovely, Nat."

I chuckled. "Well, thanks. I appreciate the compliment." 

Andrew stared at me with a gentle smile on his face. His eyes lingered just a touch too long. It was enough to make my ears feel warm, my gaze dashed away from his stare. 

He reached out, his fingers brushing against mine and my hand molding against his touch. "Your pulse is elevated." He remarked. 

I didn't know how to respond. He used his other hand to brush a lock of hair away from my forehead. 

"Your temperature is fine, but your microexpressions are reading for anxiety." 

I looked up at Andrew and he stared back with his glowing eyes. My heart was hammering in my chest. Andrew seemed lost in thought, a slightly confused look was on his face until suddenly it wasn't anymore. Something had clicked. 

"Are you attracted to me, Nat?" 

I felt like I wanted to vomit. My heart fluttered harder at his words. "I... I do believe I've developed feelings for you. I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable." 

"Oh, not at all, Natalie. In fact, I trust you very much. You have been very patient with me and my learning process. I'm glad James introduced us." 

"And...do you think... you've become attracted to me?" My stomach felt as if I had swallowed rocks for dinner. What was I thinking? Androids don't feel. 

He hummed, "The data...is hard to process." 

"Welcome to the world of being human then," I felt somewhat relieved. "Emotions, both ours and others' can be difficult to read and understand." 

"I guess I should be pleased that I'm acting more human." He smiled and looked down at our intertwined hands. He then leaned into me, pressing his soft silicone lips against my human ones to form a kiss. My eyes fluttered closed as I attempted to deepen it, but Andrew pulled away. "Attraction is based off the primitive instinct of mating, but androids cannot produce offspring. Although... I was programmed to become as human as possible, to advance artificial intelligence. You are also intelligent, your humor algorithms are 'on point', and I enjoy being encompassed by your presence....perhaps that's why I kissed you." 

I blinked. "I think you're intriguing. Maybe it's because I'm teaching you all these things about being human but at the same time I'm learning a lot about the way we work too." 

Andrew began to play with my hand. "Should we be exploring this?" 

I looked down at our hands. "I don't know if James would want something like this to occur." My voice was small. 

"I think that may be incorrect," Andrew said. "He wouldn't have included this attachment if he didn't want it to be used." He stood from the couch suddenly, letting go of my hand. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down a little. 

I covered my face in embarrassment. "'what are you doing?!" 

Immediately there wasn't much to see, he was smooth. Almost like an action figure. He could go without clothes and look perfectly appropriate that way, like he did when if first was introduced to him. 

And then a door-like apparatus on his lower abdomen slid up and exposed a phallic structure. The door slid back down after the appendage was pulled out. 

I glanced at it between my fingers and blushed. "I...uh."

He returned the intimate structure to its compartment and re-buttoned his pants. "Just food for thought I suppose." 

I instinctively reached out and touched his lower abdomen, watching his shirt wrinkle under my touch. I didn't look at him. "Did….did you want to…? With me?" 

This was the first time I witnessed Andrew hesitate. I felt his warm hand on my cheek. "Only if you feel comfortable, Nat. I don't want you to do something you'd regret or didn't want to do." 

I felt my heart throb against it's ribcage, telling me it was going to do something if my brain didn't. "I...want to. And I want you to have a full experience, of course." My face was beet red. 

"Of course," he said, a small smile on his lips. Andrew sat down on the couch again. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," I breathed, meeting his gaze. 

He placed a hand on my thigh and leaned in to kiss me again. I eagerly returned the kiss and placed my hands on the side of his head. He opened his mouth to allow my tongue inside. His own tongue had basic movements, unlike a human's, but it functioned well. He moved to straddle me, his hand moving along my side, making me flex instinctively. I fumbled with his buttons on his shirt, impatiently wanting access to his chest. I let my hands explore his silicon based form. Andrew was so soft. He kissed my neck and began to unbutton my pants. I found his hand peeking into my underwear before I could inhale again. His fingers met my flesh and he applied gentle pressure. I moaned, and he froze. 

After a split second of confusion, I realized why he froze. "I'm vocalizing pleasure, Andrew. Humans moan during pleasure." My breath was already ragged. 

He gave a moan himself. "Like that?"

I wanted to hear more of that. "Yes, quite like that." 

He began to massage me again. Giving me light kisses around my neck. I paused to throw off my own shirt and bra and his free hand met my breast. He flicked a nipple and it instantly hardened. "Amazing," he whispered. 

"Andrew," I almost whimpered. My hand was behind his neck, providing leverage as I subconsciously wanted to be closer to him. He didn't budge. 

His head whipped up to meet my gaze. 

"I want you." 

He stood up again and yanked his pants down. I felt his absence displeasing, but I waited, watching his every move. His member came out much like it did earlier and he laid me down on the couch. I tugged my own underwear down and he slowly inched himself inside of me. 

"Woah," He looked down at our connection. "I didn't realize I was given more sensors on this appendage." 

"Oh?" 

"Pleasure signals," he said, his voice breathy. "It...feels good."

I pet the side of his face. "It feels good for me, too." 

He kissed me and then began to move. Unlike humans, Andrew didn't get tired and hardly had to move to reposition himself. He slung my thigh over his shoulder, finding that the position got more reactions out of me. I clung to him, trying to get as close to him as possible, until I felt my core tighten. Teasingly, his pistoning slowed. 

"You're gonna love this," he said, his voice playful. At first I wondered what he was talking about but then I felt a vibration. 

My head flew back into the couch cushion as I arched my body into his. Combined with the continuation of his thrusting, I was quickly sent to my edge before I climaxed. My muscles spasmed, and my arms flew out to grip onto something real, something physical that would keep me grounded. My lungs emptied all the air they had, screaming his name into his synthetic skin.

When I floated back down to reality, I found Andrew, his forehead against mine and his glowing blue eyes softly looking into me. "That was…" I was without words. 

"Amazing," he said with his breathy voice. 

I nodded. "Amazing."


End file.
